Pearl Studs
by Luella
Summary: Meredith reflects on a present given to her by Derek and their relationship. Slightly AU.


Author's note: First fic please go easy on me.

Summary: Derek and Meredith visit his family in his hometown.

Disclamer: Derek and Meredith don't belong to me.

Pearl stud earrings. I fingered the smooth perfect balls that were held in a small velvet black box. Derek had presented me with them earlier, and when I had gasped shocked at the value of the gift he shrugged. "They reminded me of you: small and elegant." He insisted I keep them refusing to take them back so there I stood, in his tiny kitchenette, staring at the thoughtful pieces of jewelry.

"Meredith?" he called from the deck inquiring where I was.

"Coming." I called back quickly putting the earrings on and pocketing the box. I pulled my Patagonia fleece on over Derek's flannel shirt and made my way over to the two chairs. Izzie had laughed at my purchase of the fleece. She claimed that I was getting a little to in touch with my nature side. I didn't care, I liked the soft dark color of the material and it matched the Patagonia fleece Derek had bought himself. He turned around from where he was grilling the trout he had so proudly fished this morning. Giving me one of those heartbreaking knee-buckling smiles he offered me his beer. I grasped it, briefly touching his fingers and took a swig.

"Mmm." I wiped my mouth as some of the liquid dribbled down my chin. Derek laughed taking a sip himself.

"What?" I asked as he wrapped his free arm around me.

"I love seeing you like this. No inhibitions. Not a care in the world." He dropped a kiss on my temple the trout drawing back his attention.

"Well when you live in the boonies it tends to do that to you." I replied slipping a hand under his shirt. He jumped at the cold touch of my hand.

"My fingers are cold." I explained lifting my lips up waiting for him to drop a kiss on them. Unfortunately he didn't oblige me but commented on the earrings.

"You're wearing them. They look great." He grinned removing his arm from my shoulders and putting the fish on a plate. "Dinner's ready." Derek sat down on one of the chairs with his utility chain of utensils and jerked his head indicating me to join him. I shook my head and placed myself on his lap with a considerable thud.

"Umph!" he exclaimed. Looking up at me pointedly. He wrapped a nearby blanket around the both of us as we ate our trout in comfortable silence. After the meal was finished he asked me what I thought of it.

"It could have used some salt." I tease nuzzling my nose against the grain of his cheek. Derek laughed and opened another beer. He passed the bottle to me and I shook my head turning my body so that I straddled his hips.

"Dinner was great, admit it." I laughed and kissed the space behind his ears. Derek purred and stroked my back. I pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Dinner…was great." He smiled and brought my lips down to his and kissed them softly. We continued to kiss slowly and languidly until Derek's phone rang interrupting our little necking session.

"I should…" he swallowed "get that." I rose from his lap and watched him walk into the trailer to retrieve the phone. Still on the deck I wondered around a bit. These were my days, coming home with Derek and grilling whatever he had fished that morning or watching some of my mother's old surgery tapes with Izzie and George. It strikes me as funny every time I thought about normalcy as a child and what it was. And now I've finally found it dividing my time between work, home, and my boyfriend. Who knew that this new earned stability would leave me so content?

Derek returned bring me back to the present. "Who was it?" I asked as he came to stand next to me.

"Oh, it was my mother. She wanted to know if I was coming up this weekend." He explained running a hand through my hair.

"I didn't know you were going away this weekend." My face was obviously crestfallen. We both had the weekend off and were planning on spending it together.

"Yeah we usually get together once and awhile, the whole family, and just catch up." Derek nodded as his face broke into a grin.

"What?" I asked as he continued to laugh at sunken spirits.

"Nothing. Its just that your adorable when you pout." He laughed again drawing me into a hug.

"Well I hope you have a nice time with your family." I mumbled against his jacket.

"I won't unless you join me." he said. I pulled back from his embrace and looked up at him.

"You won't me to come with you to meet your family?"

"We were suppose to spend the weekend together. So we will, except with like twenty other people."

"Ok." I nodded.

"God those earrings look fantastic." He said kissing my temple again.

I wore my studs again as we made our trek up to Derek's Family home in New Hampshire. For some reason whenever I wore them I was irresistible to Derek. The whole way up he insisted on holding my hand and putting his arm around me as we maneuvered through the crowds in the airport. We packed our stuff in our rental Range Rover and made our way to their home. Meeting a prospective boyfriend's family is a big deal. Well at least that's what Izzie explained to me as I packed for the weekend getaway.

"So make sure you bring something conservative and sexy. You want to dress for Derek and his family. You don't wanna be the slutty girlfriend." She nodded in a matter of fact way. I rolled my eyes as I stuffed my simple black dress in my suitcase.

"Oh bring this." She threw my red Marc Jacobs mini dress in. "Just in case you and Derek go out alone."

Derek grabbed my hand pulling me out of my reverie and kissing it gently.

"There gonna love you. Don't be nervous."

"Easy for you to say." I murmured pulling my hand back jokingly. We pulled up to an adorable New England home with the typical white picket fence and impressive lawn. The house, you could tell, was bustling with movement and noise and was very alive. I looked over at Derek who was holding our bags and grinning happily.

"Derek, I love it." I exclaimed taking my bag from him.

"I knew you would." We approached the house and he rung the doorbell. An older woman with grayish blonde hair who I assumed was Derek's mother opened the door. She engulfed Derek in a hug greeting her son hello.

"Oh and mom this is Meredith." All it took was one look and she pulled me into a similar hug to Derek's.

"Derek has told me so much about you." She whispered into my hair. I relished the warmth she radiated. I never had a very loving relationship with either of my parents so it was a bit foreign but still comforting. She finally pulled back and looked me in the eye with a happy smile.

"Well come in, we've been waiting for you." She took my hand and led me into the house. I looked back at Derek who gave me a knowing grin. It was like one of those Norman Rockwell pictures with the enormous families sitting down to have dinner but a little more polished.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up!" a man who I assumed to be Derek's father said. He stood up and gave Derek a hug.

"Dad, nice to see you too." He laughed patting him on the back. "Dad this is Meredith, Meredith this is my father Aaron." Aaron was tall with the same thick head of hair Derek had, he had a genuine smile and he hugged me just as his wife had.

"She's gorgeous Derek." He informed him and winked at me conspiratorially.

"Thanks dad I hadn't noticed."

"Oh Meredith, this is everyone." He started his rounds at the top of the table. "That's my oldest daughter Cynthia and her husband Pete. There's my third oldest Hannah and her fiancé Adam, Jamie the second oldest and her husband Scott, and the baby of the family Connors." They all waved hello taking turns to hug Derek and myself. "Oh and all the kids are in the other room eating at the kiddy tables."

"Ok enough with the introductions, Meredith and I took a very long flight and are starving so can we please just sit?" He grabbed my hand led me to two free seats at the end of the table. Derek's mom, Ava, quickly filled our plates as the conversation continued. I was regaled with stories of Derek's childhood pranks and first dates. He simply laughed, miming stabbing his forehead with his fork.

"That's a little more than I wanted you to know." He leaned in close wrapping his arm around me. I smiled up at his happy face thoroughly enjoying myself in the presence of his family.

We finished our meals and I offered to help Ava and Connors clear was the dishes.

"Oh, dear you really don't have to." She said taking my plate from my hands.

"No I insist." I regained my dish along with the remaining ones on the table

"Mer, I'll be in the living room." Derek said following the men. I nodded and walked behind Connors ready to clean up the mess.

"So, you're a little young to be dating my brother." Connors said in between rolling up her sleeves. I myself was in mid sleeve rolling when she blurted out her statement.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied cordially.

"Connors!" Ava exclaimed.

"Oh mom! I don't mean it that way. I was just stating the obvious that Derek has to be a lot older than Meredith. Either she really is in love with him and age doesn't matter or she's some gold digging hussy." Ava put a hand over her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'm hoping it's the later 'cause I really like your hair." She said shrugging her shiny brown curls of her shoulders.

"I know that there is a considerable age difference between Derek and myself but I don't think that's a problem. Besides, I'm a doctor too you know." I replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry Meredith, you'll have to forgive Connors she's very protective of her older brother." She said while slapping Connors shoulder.

"That's perfectly understandable. Derek is obviously very loved here."

"Yeah he's a great guy."

"You must be proud."

Ava looked at me emotion clear in her eyes. "I am."

After cleaning the dishes we joined the boys in the living room. They were all, including Derek enwrapped in the hockey game on TV. I spotted Derek reclining on a comfy looking barca lounger and was hesitant to join him. Derek had told me earlier that his parents were very traditional people and I wasn't sure how they would take our frequent sessions of pda.

"So your gonna have to try and keep you hands to yourself this weekend." He laughed weaving his fingers with mine. "I remember my younger sister Connors brought home some guy she was semi serious with for thanksgiving and my dad nearly had a heart attack when her caught them in a heavy make out session."

"Heavy? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well let's just say that she no longer goes by the title of 'Daddy's Little Girl'." I threw my head back in a fit of laughter. Derek smiled equally bringing my fingers up to his lips as he kissed them softly. It was another one of those tender moments we had been sharing lately, like one of those couples that had been seeing each other forever.

I was still rooted to my spot by the door unsure of how to handle the situation. Derek must have seen the uncertain look on my face and with a nod of his head gestured that I should join him. I walked over to the barca lounger and Derek uncrossed his legs indicating that I take residence on his lap. Slowly I lowered myself on top of him and took the beer from his hand and had a sip.

"So boys who are we watching?" I said aloud.

"The Islanders and the Bruins." Aaron answered not even batting an eyelash at me being sitting on his son's lap.

"Cool." I replied smilingly widely at Derek. He kissed my shoulder reclaiming his beer.

"Your mother really liked my earrings." I said as I sat on Derek's bed. I looked around the room noting The Clash posters that adorned his walls. He turned to look at me and grinned that sickening sweet grin that makes me go weak with love for him. If only he knew how much he had gotten inside me and how much he affected me. And now I was here with his family reaffirming the reasons why I loved him.

"Yeah?" he said pulling a white t-shirt over his head, his sleep bottoms riding low on his waist.

"Yeah." I threw back his comfy comforter and got under it.

"They love you." He said softly as he joined me in his bed. Derek paused running a hand through my hair his gaze intense. "I lo…" the ringing of his phone interrupted the moment. He got up in search of it. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding ; Derek was about to admit his true feelings to me and the stupid invention that is the cell phone cut it short. I picked up my purse and rummaged through it finding my phone and quickly shutting it off. Derek returned, an apologetic smile on his lips.

"Hospital business, it couldn't wait."

"That's fine." He slipped under the comforter and lay down beside me. Our fingers laced together as he brought his lips to mine.

"I bet you never made out with a girl in your room before."

"Yeah, It took me forever to convince my parents that I was an adult and that we could sleep in the same bed together." He said kissing my neck. He shifted his weight so that he was on top of me pressing kisses all over my face. My hands went to his back, instinctively hooking my thumbs in the waistband of his pajama bottoms. I wiggled against him eliciting a groan from his mouth as he kissed me soundly. He brushed the straps of my camisole off my shoulder kissing the exposed flesh. I sighed, bringing my hands around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Derek's hands slipped under my top and stoked the undersides of my breasts.

"Mmm." I moaned as he removed my camisole completely, throwing it across the room. His hands were now working on my shorts pulling them down as I wrapped my legs around his waist loosely.

"We can't have sex in your parents house." I said in between kisses.

"It looks like we are." He replied while taking my shorts off. His dark eyes bore into mine as he slipped a hand into my panties. I hissed at the sweet contact of his thumb with my throbbing clit.

"Your so beautiful." He confirmed stroking me gently. We kissed sloppily as he toyed with me under my panties, bringing me to all new peaks. Then a knock on the door resonated through the room. Guilty Derek lifted his hands from me and brought the comforter over my exposed chest.

"Derek?" Ava inquired turning the knob ever so slightly. He rolled off of me and I ducked under the covers hiding embarrassed. She stuck her head through the door asking if I was asleep.

"Yeah," Derek answered. "She's a little tired from the time change."

"Well you get some rest too okay? Goodnight Derek."

I heard him laugh probably running a hand through that gorgeous head of hair. "'Night mom." The tiny click of the door sounded and Derek got up from bed and locked the door. I peeked out from under the covers beet red.

"We almost got caught by your mom." I laughed. Derek shook his head and joined me on the bed. He quickly removed his shirt and moved to kiss me again.

I pulled back wondering what he was attempting to do. "What are you doing?"

"Picking up from where we started." He said nonchalantly putting his lips on my neck. Derek's hands went to cup my breasts, stroking my nipples into hard peaks. I moaned shivering against his warm body.

"But," I tried desperately to get a word out.

"Yes." He replied kissing me soundly. I wrapped my legs around his waist, this time pressing myself into his throbbing groin. Derek moaned as I wiggled, waiting for the release we both badly needed. He inched his bottoms down freeing his enlarged member from the confines of his underwear. Eagerly, I got rid of my panties panting heavily as we kissed. I sighed contently as Derek entered me stroking my head. We began to move together picking up a steady rhythm. I brought my legs up higher forcing Derek in deeper, I gasped gripping his shoulders tightly. His thrusts grew stronger and faster as I felt a wave of pleasure pass through my body. I shuddered, feeling Derek quickly join me in the same euphoric state.

"God, I love you." He whispered against my hair as I felt my body slip into a peaceful fit of slumber.

Naked and tangled in Derek's sheets, I woke up to the gentle stream of sunlight pouring through the window. My arm reached out trying to grab onto him. Instead I was welcomed to an empty spot. Wrapping the sheets around me I walked to his private bathroom. I caught my reflection in the mirror, hair tousled, complexion rosy, and a lazy smile gracing my lips. I had not felt this satisfied in a long time. Thinking of Derek I washed up and threw on a pair of distressed jeans and one of Derek's white henley shirts. I walked down the stairs getting a whiff of the fresh coffee brewing and poured myself a cup. After taking a long sip I followed the noises coming outside and found Derek and his father along with Pete putting in their very large backyard.

"Hey, look who's up." Aaron said waving good morning. I smiled catching Derek's eye as he looked up from his putting. His face lit up and he made his way over to me smiling happily.

"Good morning." He said softly kissing me in the same manner. I shivered at his touch and the cold breeze while he ran his arms up and down my shoulders. "Here," he shrugged off his heavy jacket and draped it around me.  
"Derek, you'll freeze." I protested.

"And you'll think of ways to warm me up." He winked walking back to the game. Blushing furiously I looked around to find Cynthia giving me a knowing smile. I joined her at the picnic table with my mug in hand.

"Good morning." She said tucking her thick black hair behind her ear. It seems Derek's entire family was gifted with an amazing full head of hair. I wondered if our children would inherit their father's thick dark curls. Being with Derek for even less than a second made me think about our future together. He really was an incredible man.

"Hi." I answered her. She crossed her long legs and turned to me starting a conversation.

"I heard that Connors was pretty frank with you last night."

"Yeah, but I think she was just trying to play the role of protective younger sister."

Cynthia chuckled. "No, she's just that forward." She paused to take a sip of her own coffee and then continued. "When Derek told me that he was dating an intern I was sort of concerned. I figured he was going through one of those midlife crisis thingies. But slowly, over time, every time I talked to him it was 'Meredith this', and 'Meredith and I did this…'. So I started to realize that he was obviously very into you and you weren't just some way for him to regain his youth."

"You know, Derek isn't' t that old and I'm not that young." I pointed out.

"That is true. I guess when one hears the word 'intern' they think of an inexperienced kid. But you are clearly not some kid in my brother's life." She said putting her free hand on mine. I smiled back at Cynthia as our attention was drawn back to the men.

"You should tell Derek to take you into town." Cynthia offered. "There are a ton of great places he can take you to for lunch." She suggested happily.

"I will, I would love to see the town where he grew up." The sound of the back door swinging open and a young child interrupted our conversation. Her blonde hair flew behind her as she made her way to Cynthia.

"Emily, baby, don't run in the house." She scolded her playfully.

"Technically I was outside." Emily answered back. She turned to look at me her brain working hard to remember my name. "Your Uncle Derek's girlfriend, Meredith." She stated instead of asking.

"Yes, and you must me Derek's niece Emily."

"Yeah, one of many." She wiggled out of her mother's grasp as Derek approached the table. He swung her into his ready arms tickling her until she begged for mercy.

"Don't kill her Derek. I know you're a good surgeon but even you can't bring her back form a death of giggles." Cynthia teased. He laughed letting Emily wiggle her way out of his embrace and into Pete's arms.  
"So Meredith," Pete began, "Derek tells me you were raised in Seattle?'

"Yeah, but no so much, mom traveled a lot. So we were never really stationary."

"I love Seattle. Cynthia and I were thinking of buying a place up there." He added putting his daughter down.

"Oh no, I don't think I want all of my children and grandkids leaving on opposite sides of the country." Aaron joked patting Pete on the back and going into the house.

"Besides, Pete just thinks that he can find himself a better looking woman ever since he laid eyes on my Meredith." Derek replied sticking his tongue out in a very juvenile way.

"You're really funny Derek." Cynthia replied rolling her eyes. "Come on Meredith. Have I shown you some of Derek's baby pictures?"

"God, as a kid you could not manage to keep your clothes on!" I laughed as Derek drove us down the road.

"With a butt like mine how could I keep it covered?" he answered taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"It is a cute butt." I leaned in close when we reached a red light. Derek brought his lips to mine pressing a hard kiss on them. He leaned back grinning driving through the green light. I laid my hand on his thigh not wanting to loose contact.

"So where are we going?" After having a very large brunch with his family Derek took me off to wander around town.

"I was thinking maybe some ice cream. I know the perfect place that makes an amazing coffee ice cream."

"Your favorite." I said rubbing my thumb against the denim material.

"My favorite." He repeated. "You look great in that sundress." I shrugged. Silently thanking Izzy for throwing it in my suitcase. "Oh we're here." He said turning the car off. I stepped out of the car and joined Derek on the other side where he took my hand. We placed our orders and they handed us our individual picks. I imagined the two of us ordering cones for our children on a hot summer day. A little girl hoisted on my hip, Derek desperately trying to wipe the sticky substance off the mouth of our nine month old son. I run my fingers through his growing mane of hair and smile at Derek. Our daughter licks happily on her coffee flavored ice cream. Apparently she shares the same tastes as her father. We're the perfect family taking a leisurely stroll into town to get ice cream.

"Meredith!" he calls pulling me out of my reverie. I look up at him; damn he looks great in this amazing sunlight. He has a small five o'clock shadow and his hair is long and curling out at the ends.

"Your ice cream is melting." Sure enough there is a small sticky trail making its way down my arm.

"Oh." I say looking around for a napkin.

"Here, I got it." He brings my wrist to his mouth; his tongue darted out languidly licking the outside of my wrist. Cleaning any trace from my hand a soft sigh leaves my mouth; I really enjoyed his mouth on my wrist. All it takes is one look and I throw my cone in the nearest trashcan and pull his face to mine and kissing him passionately. He holds his cone away from my body and wraps the other hand around my waist. My hands go to his chest and push him away a little.

"You tease." He laughs as he looks into my eyes.

"Sorry." I say looking at his now crushed cone. "Damn I'm good." He follows my gaze to his cone and he throws it out.

"Here, I got it." I reply as he looks for a napkin.

"I already know the outcome of that one." He looks at me pointedly. Derek hesitantly excuses himself and sweet-talks the girl behind the counter to let him use the employee's only bathroom. I sit down on a bench and push my Dior sunglasses on. The warm sun warms my bare back as I watch little children run up to the counter and place their orders. This town screams of normalcy. It's a place where children play out in the street until dinner is ready, a place of friendly neighbors always ready to lend a helping hand, a place where you leave your doors unlocked even throughout the night. I realize that I want this life. I want this life so badly with him that I become short of breath whenever I think about it. A life without Derek is unthinkable, how have I managed to become one of those girls who think about their non-existing weddings. Surely I'm no this girl. I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Derek walks out of the bathrooms and approaches me. I stand up ready to slip my hand into his when a young woman in her mid thirties stops him.

"Oh my god! Derek Shepherd is that you?" she exclaims and jumps into his unsuspecting arms. He smiles uncertainly and looks over at me trying to catch my expression.

"Sarah right? Sarah Williamson?" he asks pulling away form her grasp.

"Of course silly." She playfully slaps his chest. 'Silly?' I say to myself and raise an eyebrow.

"God, its been forever. Are you in town visiting? Trying to rub it in our faces you big time Doctor from Manhattan." She says twirling a lock of her bottle blonde hair around her finger. Okay, its actually not a bad job, the color fantastic on her and goes well with her stained red full lips.

"No. In fact I left my hospital in Manhattan. I work at Seattle Grace."

"Wow rugged mountain man. I like it." Sarah replied stroking his arm with her hand. Okay this was clearly my cue to play the role of jealous girlfriend. I cleared my throat and for the first time Sarah noticed my presence.

"Oh Sarah this is my girlfriend Meredith Grey, Meredith Grey this is Sarah Williamson." She removed herself from Derek's side as I shook her hand.

"Hi, its nice to meet friends from Derek's past." I said trying to put on my best fake smile.

"Your girlfriend," she said with a confused look on her face "Right your girlfriend." She repeated and smiled back at me.

"Were you two ever…" I asked.

"God No!" "Almost." They said at the same time. I laughed wrapping my arm around his waist and looking into his blue green eyes. Derek chuckled nervously, shaking his head.

"Hey it was really good seeing you Sarah, but I promised Meredith that I'd show her the rest of town."

"Oh yeah sure. I guess I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you Meredith. Oh by the way I love your earrings." My hands went to my ears fingering the pearl studs, my heart swelling with love.

"Thanks, Derek bought them for me." I answered as we began to walk away together. Marking my territory I put a hand down the back pocket of Derek's jeans. He looked down at me grinning wickedly.

"Now, its alright when you do it…"

"So Sarah Williamson." I say once we're in the car and on the road.

"Sarah Williamson has had a crush on me and still holds out a tiny piece of hope that we'll be together." He explained,

"There's nothing wrong with her. She's actually kinda hot." Sarah had that whole voluptuous Marilyn Monroe thing going on most men dug.

"No there isn't." he muttered underneath his breath. I swatted him across the chest.

"Well sorry that I'm not a million D cup." Derek knew how insecure I was about my body and despite his many attempts to make me feel sexy and comfortable about myself I don't.

"Meredith, I love your breasts. If it were up to me I'd be able to touch them anytime I wanted." He said laughing lightly.

"That's not funny." I answer, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. He reaches over trying to cope a feel and I twisted his arm as he swerved slightly.

"Geez Mer." He pulled into a parking lot of a family park.

"Where are we?" I asked as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"This was my favorite make out spot when I was younger."

"Oh really? Did you and Sarah come up here often?" I teased.

"Yeah but we never got past third base." I shook my head and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." I whispered, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"For what?"

"For everything." I turn it up the radio as our kissing intensifies. I lean back to look him in the eye.

"You used to make out in family parks during the daytime?"

"Shut up." Our lips meet again and we kiss slowly for a while until Derek's tongue enters my mouth. I smile and bite down on it softly before I begin to suck on it. He moans as he tries to pull me onto his lap.

"Derek," I say reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. "We can't do this in a car." He looks around and then to the back seat.

"Sure we can. It's a range rover." I roll my eyes as he brings his mouth back to mine.

"No we can't." I say moving so I'm sitting in my seat.

"Oh come on Mer, is it because of Sarah?"

"No! I'm not that insecure." I huff; making up my mind that he is definitely not getting luck in this car.

"Come on we were having such a nice time." He says grabbing hold of my hand and kissing the fingertips. "Let's not ruin it over some girl I barely even remember." I hate it when he's right. When he flashes me one of those perfect smiles with his perfect teeth and his perfect hair. How did I get so lucky?

"Okay." I give in as he tries to resume are kissing. "I was serious," I pull away form him, "I'm not having sex with you in this car." Derek looks away dejectedly and puts his hands back on the steering wheel. I rub my hand against his denim thigh and squeeze it gently.

"You tease!" he says giving me an accusing stare and we get out of the car. I shrug my shoulders as he puts his arms around them and leads me to his 'favorite cuddling' spot.

"Seriously? Favorite cuddling spot?"

"Yeah."

"You totally just made that up!"

We finally made our way back to Derek's parents house to have our final dinner and get ready to make our way back to Seattle. Ava and Aaron hugged us goodbye and Ava linger a little longer than normal. She pulled back and looked into my face.

"You take good care of Derek." She said simply.

"Of course."

"He obviously takes good care of you." Ava stated indicating the pearl studs. I blushed readjusting the strap of my purse as we made our final goodbyes.

"What did my mother say to you?" Derek whispered into my ear as we walked to the car.

"She liked my earrings, whaddya know."

It was raining as usual as we returned to Seattle. Everything there was the same as we left it. Izzy had cleaned the whole house meticulously whilst baking enough for an army and George brushed up on his medical terms dictionary clenched in his fist. Derek insisted on walking me to the front door and coming in to make sure I got settled all right. Then he insisted on helping me unpack. As I hung up my red Marc Jacobs mini dress Derek grabbed it running the flimsy material through his fingers.

"Why didn't you wear this little number?" he asked as I took it from his hands.  
"The occasion never called for it." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"How about you put it on now?" Derek said wagging his eyebrows.

"Don't you have a trailer to head back to?" With my back turned to him, I continued to unpack.

"But I you won't be there." He pointed out.

"I might." I answered raising an eyebrow.


End file.
